RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis With Groudon and Kyogre unleashed, it is certain these two ancient Pokémon will clash at Sootopolis City. As Shelly, Matt, Blaise and Courtney leave the Gym Leaders, Amber spies on Flannery, Wattson and Winona. Tabitha, however, fights Wallace, who gets help from an old friend. Chapter Plot Gabby and Ty notice Ruby and Sapphire being dragged by Maxie and Archie, who went mad, to Sootopolis City. It is also supposed to be the place where Kyogre and Groudon will clash, as it lies on the point where the droughts and floods end. They contact Captain Stern and report their findings. The orb guardians realize these two Pokémon will go to the Cave of Origin and awaken their mind, then will start the ultimate fight. Kyogre swims, while and Groudon burrows, meaning it won't be long before they will fight each other. At Lilycove City, Brawly's Hariyama uses Knock Off on the Slugma, who drop something. Brawly takes the items and realizes these are hairpins from Tate and Liza. Brawly demands Blaise to tell where they are now. Blaise refuses, seeing Brawly is actually exhausted from fighting his illusions. Brawly realizes their goal was to stall everyone, allowing Groudon to advance further. Blaise commends Brawly on managing to defeat his illusions and disappears, leaving Brawly alone. As Courtney leaves, Roxanne slams her fist on the ground for failing to stop Groudon. Shelly's Ludicolo uses Nature Power, defeating Flannery's Vulpix. Shelly admits she should teach Flannery a lesson with a final blow. Winona and Altaria evade Matt's Vibrava's attack, then Winona descends down to protect Flannery. Ludicolo goes to use Nature Power, but nothing happens. Shelly is mad, so Flannery admits before Vulpix fainted, it used Grudge, causing Nature Power to be ineffective. Shelly is angry and retreats, telling Matt she won't help save him. Flannery is also angry, but Winona reminds her they don't want any more sacrifices, for Wattson got lost in the battle. However, out of the water, Wattson and his Manectric appear. Winona, Flannery and Wattson thank Sapphire's Wailord for the rescue, as it used Dive and Water Gun to save Wattson. Suddenly, they notice a box. Winona checks it out and reads data about going to Seafloor Cavern and coming to Route 134. Realizing Route 134 is just near Lilycove City, Winona and Flannery see that is where Team Aqua's HQ is located. They sail on Wailord, thinking Prof. Cozmo may be there. However, Amber was spying on them. At the Lilycove Department Store, Wallace battles Tabitha, having his Whiscash Phillip attack Tabitha's Torkoal. Wallace wonders what Tabitha has choice now, since his Pillip is tickling Tabitha's Torkoal, while Elizabeth is reducing fire-powered attacks with Water Sport. Tabitha becomes enraged and charges onto Wallace, who moves away, barely dodging Tabitha's attack. Wallace runs away, but Tabitha grabs him and throws Wallace away. A man appears on a Metagross, certain Tabitha, despite taking the Orbs from Cave of Origin for a second, has been driven mad. Tabitha attacks once more, but the man's Metagross uses Meteor Mash, defeating Tabitha. The man, however, is Steven, who asks for Wallace's help. Debuts Move *Grudge *Water Sport *Tickle *Meteor Mash Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters